


【霍盾】创世纪

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frankenstein - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 类似于弗兰肯斯坦的故事。看了《英国恐怖故事》开的脑洞。难得写次【霍爹没钱，但他却拥有了Steve】的故事。





	【霍盾】创世纪

　 **上帝命令：要有光。称光为"昼"，称暗为"夜"。这是第一日。**

  
　　Howard没有想过这个实验会成功，这一次他甚至在进行到一半的时候就预感到了失败。第一道闪电滑上他指尖的时候，他把开颅锯丢弃在满是血点的盘子里。当雷声滚进房间的时候他抱住头疲惫地坐在那只吱嘎吱嘎直响的椅子上。他懒得去看那具在手术台上四肢展平，紧闭双眼的的身体。他想他该去喝一杯烈酒，那种可以把他的喉咙烧烫，温暖他的胃，却可以让他的脑子冷静下来的酒，他会为此醉上一小会儿，然后在黎明前把这句身体重新肢解掉，留下有用的，把没用的带去墓地，再带些新的东西回来。  
　　又一道闪电照亮夜空，暴雨将至，气压把木板血味福尔马林烦躁都压进Howard的肺里，他站起来，脚步虚浮，他忘了自己有多久没有好好睡上一觉，他的生活里似乎只有两种状态——思考或者喝醉——他们绝对对立，从不交融。  
　　Howard一把撑在了手术台上。他的手掌烙印在那具柔软却冰冷的身躯上，不规则的缝合线像黑色的藤蔓缠绕着他。他的手臂来自一位被马踢穿肚肠的海员，他的躯干来自刚刚下葬的农夫，他的下肢属于一个被绞死的小偷。  
　　他的头颅……  
　　Howard不知道那到底属于怎样的一个人，他可能是个客死异乡的旅人，可能是个流浪者，可能急着赶路却最终没有逃过疫病，他寂静无声地死在教堂的后巷，双手平放在胸前的样子看起来只是酣然睡去。Howard在一个出门采购的早晨和人们一起围观了那场潦草的葬礼，他的身躯被草席覆盖，却偏偏没有遮住他的脸，晨起的露珠就挂在他苍白的嘴唇上，他睫毛长而密，在阳光下闪着淡金色的光，他被搬上牛车，阳光穿透十字架之后落在他脸上，六点的钟响，一只鸽子飞过来亲啄他的耳垂。  
　　“可怜的人。”一个老妇人，她小声地哀叹着。Howard耸了下肩表示赞同。  
　　随后在夜晚偷走了那颗美丽的头颅。  
　　  
　　第一滴雨砸在了窗户上，接着细细密密满满匝匝，喧闹得到处都是。  
　　Howard的手指上都是干涸的血，他们变深变硬变痒，嵌进他的指甲缝里，他用这样的手指反复搓揉那具身体腰侧用黑色记号笔写下的数字17。“它”是他的第十七个失败的作品，Howard不知道为什么嘴里有些发苦，他之前从不这样，也许是因为积压已久的疲惫，也许是因为悄然而至的挫败感。他狠狠地砸在实验台上，震动通过床板传达到那具尸体上，看起来就像他移动了手指，但Howard知道这不会发生。  
　　他摇着头，发出懊恼的吐气声，转身去找他的酒。  
　　这个时候，随着一声清脆的爆裂响，一小撮电火花一闪而逝，电线短路让整幢房子的供电瘫痪，Howard的世界一下子陷入彻底的黑暗之中。  
　　他大声地骂了一句，听自己的声音在空旷的房间里砸得四处乱跳。风吹断了窗栓，寒冷灌进来吞走最后一点温暖，风吹乱那些放置在四处的纸张，吹得Howard忍不住又大声地骂了一句。  
　　下一道明亮的闪电划破夜空，银蓝色的，击打出隆隆的雷响。  
　　雨越下越大了。  
　　  
　　Howard猛得感觉到自己被人拉住了。  
　　那种力量大到令人疼痛。  
　　求生。

**上帝命令：诸水之间要有空气，把水分上下。称空气为“天”。这是第二日。**

  
　　第17号发出的第一声呼喊是尖叫。  
　　他可能是因为疼痛，可能是因为无助，可能是因为任何事情，但Howard并不了解。  
　　Howard因为太害怕而不能发出任何声音，没有震惊，没有喜悦，在那一刻，填充他整个身体的是莫可名状且急剧膨胀的恐惧。他努力伸长手臂够到了一边的备用电闸，在黑暗中闪烁的电火花让17号发出畏缩的叫喊，他松开手，伴随着重物掉落到地上的声音。  
　　吊灯闪烁了下，在肆无忌惮的风中左右摇摆，终于再次照亮整个房间。  
　　Howard喘息着，汗水渗湿了他整个后背，他的左手因为刚才用力地抓握发痛发胀，他听到唔咽声从手术台下传来，细弱但尖锐，就像是把所有声音都憋在嗓子里却依旧不能止住破口而出的冲动。他看到一只脚踝露出在桌子下面，当Howard走近的时候，它迅速地缩到了更里面的地方。  
　　Howard一动不动地站在那儿好一会儿，他平复自己的呼吸，让他变得细不可闻，接着他才尝试着，极其缓慢地蹲下身子，他曲起腿，弓着背，让胸口整个都贴到膝盖上，他能感觉到17号就缩在台子底下看着他，为他的每一下动作戒备紧张，他移动得很慢，有时甚至会保持静止好几秒，他花了好几分钟才完全地蹲下身子。  
　　他看到对方并拢膝盖整个的蜷缩起来，像是还在子宫中的婴儿，他只露出一对眼睛，一眨不眨地望着Howard，他不着片缕的身体在夜风中瑟瑟发抖，当Howard向他伸出手的时候，他更努力地紧缩自己，他后退，一直到背脊抵上桌子腿，发出“咚”一声响。桌子上原本放置的一把止血钳堪堪撞落下来，在Howard意识到之前，他已经一把截住了那把下落的钳子，就停留在17号眼前，他们都被这奇妙的一击惊得一愣，17号看看那把钳子又看看Howard，眼珠灵活地转动着。Howard挑起一边的嘴角冲他微笑，那是他自认为最帅气的表情。  
　　他当着17号的面把那把钳子小心翼翼地放到地上，微张手掌的时候他才发现他被划伤了，但是这并不值得在意，兴奋像是一小撮星火，在转瞬间焚烧了，让他知觉麻木，心跳过速。也许就在他和17号目光相触的那一刻起，那不是一种可具象化的描述，那是一种感觉，17号用一种畏惧但敬仰的眼神望着Howard，那让他意识到在他的眼里，自己可能是类似于造物者的存在。  
　　他几乎要为这样的认知笑出泪来。  
　　这是事实，却那么得引人发笑。  
　　Howard慢慢把自己的一条腿挤进桌子下面，他扭着脖子，他放低肩膀，他始终保持注视着17号，他冲它微笑，他凝视它，当他完全挤进来的时候，桌子底下几乎再没有多余的空地。  
　　Howard蹲着，试探着用手指触摸对方潮湿的金发。  
　　他不知道要说什么，他该说什么呢？  
　　17号安静地看看他，又看看他近在眼前的手掌。他也缓慢地，小心地，试探着。他的双手捧住了Howard的手掌，指尖温热，是人类正常的体温，随后他伸出舌头，舔掉了Howard手掌间渗出的血液。  
　　他做这一切的神情虔诚到天真，当Howard的伤口被一下下舔舐的时候，他不可抑止地发出呻吟，他几乎要啜泣。  
　　他意识到它是“他”了，他创造了他。  
　　在这个随意迈步就会肮脏双足的世界里。

  
**上帝命令：天下的水要聚一处，好使大地出现。水的聚处为“海”，显出的大地为“陆”。陆地上要生长各类植物。这是第三天。**

  
　　17号很安静，似乎除了在诞生时发出的尖叫外，他再也没有发出过任何可以被定义为“高声”的音量，在那个风雨交加的夜晚，Howard和17号一起缩在手术台下狭窄的空间里，Howard拥抱着他，把他裹进自己的大衣里，他拒绝出去，也拒绝Howard离开，所以他们就只能这样。Steve身上有着血污，有着泥土，他摸起来冰冷同时凹凸不平，但是他感觉起来是那样的柔软温顺，他把他的脑袋枕在Howard的肩膀上，在Howard抚摸他腰侧的时候发出满足的呼声，他为每一下雨滴击打出的声响而眨动睫毛，为每一丝Howard的移动而竖起耳朵，他好奇又拘谨地观察这个对他来说全新的世界，灯光从桌沿上倾泻下来，沾上他脚趾，他饶有兴趣地看了会儿，试着把脚伸出去点，看自己的脚背被照亮成暖黄色。他惊喜地去看Howard，他们靠得那么近。  
　　这一切都让17号更加美好。  
　　他们一直到天彻底放亮才钻出桌子，Howard给他擦干净身体，禁止他去触摸自己身上的手术痕迹，他给他找来自己最宽松的衣服，但依旧紧绷在17号身上，那看起来有点滑稽，特别是在17号努力想把上卷的衣边拉下来遮住肚脐的时候。Howard安抚性质地拍了把他的额头，“啪”的一声刺得17号一跳，随即他笑起来，抬起手就冲着Howard的脑门也来了那么一下。  
　　——那、可、真、够、疼、的！  
　　Howard揉着自己的额头，却对着17号傻笑起来，他很确定自己笑起来一定傻极了，因为他几乎牵动了所有的脸部肌肉来完成那个笑容，Howard从没这么用力地笑过。这个笑容似乎鼓舞了17号，他也笑得一对眼睛都眯起来，扬着手掌准备再给他来一下。  
　　“别别别。”Howard表情夸张地躲着他，在17号紧张地缩回手时把他拉着贴近自己。他比Howard高，肩也比Howard宽阔，可他喜欢低下头整个人压在Howard身上，像一只无害的大动物。17号蹙眉思考了会儿，随后把手掌熨帖在Howard的额头，他抚摸那片发红的皮肤，他轻轻按压Howard的左眼，他描摹Howard的颈侧感受到脉搏的跳动，他在Howard吞咽时摸着他滚动的喉结，17号挪动着自己的嘴唇，呢喃着没有人知道的言语，额头，眼睛，颈侧，喉结，他一遍一遍不厌其烦地描绘着Howard，直到Howard攥紧他的手让他停下来。  
　　“啊，啊，啊……”17号发出的语音毫无意义。  
　　Howard眼睛亮了下，他转身开始翻找那堆被塞角落柜子里的书，尘埃飞舞，呛得他直咳嗽，他的手指随意挑拣着，把不中意的书扫落到地上。17号一声不响地站在他身边，他看了一会儿，在Howard把一本棕色牛皮封面的书丢弃的时候，俯身捡起它，当Howard终于找到他想要找的东西的时候，《古典浪漫派诗集》，Howard摸着自己的胡子，把诗集从左手换到右手，他最终选中了它，希望从中给17号挑选一个好名字。当他转身的时候，他看到17号正在翻看一本书，那很厚，纸张很薄，但翻动起来会有卡拉卡拉的声响，锋利到一不小心就会划破手指，但是17号在看它，在“阅读”它，他专心致志。  
　　那是一本《圣经》。  
　　“你喜欢这个？”Howard问他，17号向他投来一个疑惑的眼神。Howard不喜欢圣经，他甚至不知道为啥它会出现在自己的柜子里，Howard讨厌神学，讨厌教会，讨厌每周的礼拜日，讨厌那些黑色长袍下隐藏的真正有罪的灵魂，他伸出手去抽那本圣经，17号和他争抢了一会儿，他抿着嘴，用大拇指和食指捏着厚皮封面。  
　　Howard妥协了。  
　　“来吧，我们一起来挑一个名字。”  
　　他们面对面地坐下来，Howard哗啦哗啦地翻着书页然后随便戳中一页，他嗓子里发出长长的“恩——”声，把他和17号都逗乐了，他重复了几次，然后把书转向17号，他哗哗地翻动着那些书页，17号的目光在Howard和书页之间逡巡，Howard挑起眉毛抛给他一个鼓励的眼神。17号伸出了手指。  
　　圣经几乎都快翻到最后了，他按在了《使徒行记》第七节的前端，那里有一个人名——Stephen。  
　　Howard皱了皱眉。  
　　Stephen，主的信徒，最后却被人民用乱石活活打死，成为第一位殉道者。  
　　“不不不，你得换一个。”Howard摇着头想着要把17号的手挪开，但对方坚定不移地把手指按在那儿，他眯起眼睛盯着那黑色的印刷体。  
　　“S……St……”  
　　“不行，亲爱的，我们得换一个。”Howard又尝试了一次，这一回他看到17号微微鼓了下脸，他的脸颊微微发红，他还在努力尝试着发音，“St……Ste……”  
　　Howard按着他的脖子把他拉近自己，他们的额头几乎都要撞在一起。  
　　Howard看着17号，17号也看着他。  
　　17号摸了摸Howard抿紧的嘴唇，Howard把叹息吹到他的指尖。  
　　“你可不能直接叫Stephen，那太奇怪了！”他翻了个白眼，无奈又宠溺，“Steve，叫Steve。”  
　　“Stev……St……”  
　　“Steve。”Howard很慢很慢地念了一遍，由着17号观察他嘴唇和舌头的运作，由着他伸出手触碰自己。  
　　“Steve、Steve、Steve、Steve……”他不厌其烦地教导他。  
　　“……Steve……”  
　　“对的，Steve，你的名字。”  
　　“Steve。”Steve开始一遍遍念着自己的名字，激动得眼睛闪闪发亮，Howard第一次意识到17号有一双好看的蓝眼睛，那没有浅到宛如雨后的天空，也没有深到可比静默的海洋，那就是一片纯粹的蓝色，阳光被揉碎在里面，谁看进去谁就可以住进去。  
　　“Steve！Steve！Steve……”Steve的声音里满是欢快。  
　　Howard想也许他的确适合这个名字，正如那些古板的印刷体所记述的那样：

  
　 _所有人都注目他，见他的面貌宛如天使的面容*。_  
　　  
　　  
　　当确定Steve熟睡后，Howard轻手轻脚地走出他当做实验的阁楼，他锁上门，把钥匙放在最贴身的口袋里，他走下楼梯，在门口穿上他的风衣，当他打开门的时候，傍晚的夕阳搭在他的门边，他狠狠地深吸一口气，又把它们都吐出来。他裹紧衣服，在脑内计划着要去采购的东西：食物，药品，衣物……他有着一肚子满登登的计划，那让他觉得信心满满且甜蜜。当他路过十字街口的时候，他遇到了这个教区的神父——Alexander Pierce。  
　　Pierce是个看起来温和庄重的家伙，在取代前任神父后，在这一区享有更好的口碑，他恪守教会规章，讲诵教义的时候撩动人心，他在每个固定的日子里发放救济，也曾深入贫民区去抱起那些患病的孩童。当他看到Howard的时候，他主动走上前来打招呼：  
　　“Mr.Stark，晚上好。”  
　　Howard犹豫了一下，最终握上了那只伸到他面前的手。  
　　“晚上好。”他只是轻轻握了下就松开了，也没有摘下手套，转而就把手插进了口袋里，但这些都没有冒犯到Pierce神父，他保持彬彬有礼的态度，同时拉住了准备离开的Howard。  
　　“关于来教会帮助的事情，不知您考虑得怎么样了？”  
　　“我想我还是适合更自由的工作。”  
　　“来帮助我们并不会干涉你的自由，Mr.Stark。”  
　　“但你要求我去维护宗教权威，我可没法说什么因为上帝的手指一挥，食物就能跳上你的桌子，这样的鬼话。”  
　　“那只不过是些善意的谎言，Mr.Stark。”Pierce压低声音，“人总会需要说些谎话，才能保护自己同时也让别人好受一点，我想你应该比我更清楚这一点。”  
　　Howard后退一步，他开始不耐烦，并把这一切都展露在嘴角：“大概吧，不过有些谎话我很难说得那么动听又让人信服。”说罢，他迈开步子，径自擦过Pierce的身体。  
　　“你今天看起来很高兴。”Pierce的声音在他身后飘来。  
　　“因为我信仰希望，神父。”  
　　  
  
**上帝命令：天上要有光体，可以分昼夜，作记号，定节令、日子、年岁。太阳掌管白日，月亮掌管黑夜，众星点缀。大地永被照耀。这是第四日。**

  
　　Howard并不总能留在阁楼里陪伴Steve，白天他需要去工房帮忙，他得去处理那些机械齿轮发条动力阀，他还算喜欢那个活儿，事实上那算是这个镇上他唯一爱干的事情，他喜欢创造，他的脑袋里自有蓝图，然后他去找到他需要的东西把他们拼装起来组成新的东西，他造过一个会在桌面上搬动东西的小机器人，给一只摔断腿的小狗装上金属后腿，他拆解了很多东西从而建造了更多东西，最后他开始感兴趣人类本身，他探求这个世界主宰者的奥秘，我们是如何用手指捏起一只杯子，我们是如何喝下一口水，我们如何呼吸，我们如何生存。他被这种求知欲刺激得手指发痒，当他开始人体实验的时候，Howard没有想过当有一天他真的成功时，他需要面对什么，因为那太过遥远，可Steve就那样从他的手术台上坐了起来，在那个风雨交加的夜晚，闪电照亮他，他望向他，看起来像个人类。  
　　这让所有原本遥不可及，飘渺虚无的自问自答变得咄咄逼人。  
　　  
　　Howard不知道在他不在的时候，Steve都干些什么，但改变潜移默化，非不可察觉。  
　　第一天当他回家的时候，他还只会念自己的名字和Howard的名字。他用Howard和Steve来表达一切情感，他对着壁橱念Howard，对着杯子念Steve，当Howard回家的时候，他像一只大狗一样撞过来拥抱Howard，他喜欢抱紧Howard，也喜欢Howard抱紧他，他们可以什么都不做就只是依偎在一起，Howard给他随便翻开点什么，教他阅读，Steve全部的学习方法就是观察和模仿，他仔细看Howard怎么翻动舌头，怎么运动嘴唇，然后他跟着做。Howard有时候会故意坏心眼地做几个鬼脸，看Steve不知所以学得怪模怪样的，然后用手指戳他的肚子笑话他，他们一起笑作一团的打闹，Howard的声音和Steve的声音一起回荡在过去总是安静的实验室里，那些平白无奇的句子似乎经过Steve的阅读都开始变得妙不可言。  
　　当两周后，Howard回家的时候，他更经常地看到Steve坐在窗边看着外边，他把脑袋贴在玻璃上，风从缝隙间逃进来拨动他的金发，外面熙熙攘攘的人声在阁楼里听起来要减弱不少，但这不妨碍Steve的观察，他看各种各样的人们在屋外石子铺就的小路上来来去去，有推着车的小贩，有挎着篮子的妇女，有追打嬉闹的孩童，各种口音各种词汇漂浮在空气中，Steve用手指在窗户上描摹他们，他无声地转动眼睛，又把目光落在自己的手腕上，他卷起衣袖皱着眉看自己手臂上交错缠绕的针脚线，在他准备用指甲抠剥它们的时候，Howard及时地走过去按住他的肩膀，于是Steve如他所愿的重新把目光转移到他身上。  
　　“Howard！”Steve仰起头蹭了蹭Howard的脸颊，“我，怎么，来的？”  
　　这个问题让Howard有些措手不及，他思考了一会儿，在Steve身边坐下来，用手盖住那些缝合线。  
　　“是因为这些嘛？之后会慢慢消失掉的。”他尝试这样安慰他。  
　　“我觉得，不一样，和他们。”Steve指了指窗外的人群，又卷起Howard的袖子看了看，“和Howard也，不一样。”  
　　“Steve。”Howard把快戳到对方眼睛里的碎发拨开，“人和人本来就都是不一样的。”  
　　Steve安静下来，他看看Howard，又摸了摸自己的脖子，他感觉到那里异常粗糙的针脚线，当手指摩擦那里的时候，带来轻微的刺痛感，那里的伤口和其他地方不一样，它们似乎总是愈合不了，像一条黑色长虫吸附在Steve的皮肤上，时不时就咬他一口。  
　　“我喜欢这些。”Howard突然说，他挪动身子挨紧Steve，而Steve也默契地靠过来更紧密地挨着他，他们手臂互嵌的位置，他们肩膀相错的高度都是那么浑然天生，他们只要靠在一起，就会产生一个舒适依偎的位置，不需要移动不需要调整，只需要享受。  
　　“这些痕迹是我在你身上留下的，都是因为我，只有我可以。我不知道你能不能明白。”Howard说的很慢，却不再像往常一样用些简单的词汇，那让他看起来更接近于自言自语，“这些痕迹让你变得不同，也让我变得不同，你让我产生了很多从没有过的想法，你把一些我过去觉得无关紧要的东西变得有了分量，你眨动眼睛，你发出声音，你移动你的双腿，你呼吸，对于我来说，整个世界就开始完全不一样了，你不会明白你出现在我生命里的意义，而我也没法告诉给你听，语言是最虚假的东西，将来你就会明白。但这些改变的发生都是因为你……”  
　　 **“因为你和他们是不同的。”**  
　　Howard把下巴抵在Steve的头顶，他说话的时候，那些声音就震动着被Steve所感知，他与Howard的右手十指紧扣，他能听到Howard的心跳，一下一下，蓬勃有力地敲击着耳膜，Steve垂下眼睛，却又被Howard半强迫性质地捧起脸颊，他从没看过Howard这个样子，不再处变不惊，不再淡然无畏，有些细微的情绪在他深色的眼底燃烧，让他看起来强势又急躁。  
　　“我真后悔把你带到这个世界上，Steve，但却为自己的这个错误疯狂地欢欣着。”  
　　Steve沉默地看着此时此刻的Howard，一些陌生的句子裹杂着他之前没有接触过的情感让他感觉迷茫。Steve喜欢Howard褐色的眼睛，喜欢Howard总是帅气的小胡子，喜欢Howard慵懒笑意在眼角泛起的细纹，喜欢Howard衣服上机油和烟草的味道，喜欢他拥抱自己时拉长的声音和他抚摸自己时手指间的厚茧，他喜欢和自己有这么多不同的Howard。  
　　Steve想他大概有点明白Howard的意思了，这真是值得高兴。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你，Howard。”Steve认真地说，上下牙齿再也不会不小心咬到舌头。  
　　  
　　Howard在这个时候凑过去吻他，他们谁都没有闭上眼睛。

  
**上帝命令：水中要滋生众多有生命之物，天空要有鸟类飞翔其间。他造种种鱼群与飞鸟，并赐福他们。这是第五日。**

  
　　“走吧，请。”  
　　Howard故作姿态地弯腰扶上门把，而Steve戴上帽子抛给他一个“拜托”的眼神。在一个半月后的黄昏，Howard终于决定要让Steve到外面去转转，他给他找来高领毛衣和帽子，恨不得把他裹得严严实实，而Steve已经为此兴奋了一整天，现在的他可以流利地交谈，所以他喋喋不休地和Howard分享他每一刻的感觉。  
　　“我们准备走都远？”  
　　“我们能去看‘船’嘛，我听到楼下卖水果的Susan一直在说这个词……”  
　　“我们可以出去多久？想多久都可以？Howard你太棒了！”  
　　“我看到别人要说什么？我看起来怎么样？”  
　　“我可以摸‘小狗’嘛？摸摸‘狗’或者‘鱼’随便什么，老John有一条灰白色卷毛的‘狗’，他很喜欢他，就连吃饭他们都会在一起……”  
　　“Howard你说……”  
　　Howard凑过去用一个清浅的吻堵住了他下面的话：“Steve，你只要能让我看到你就好，随便你干什么，放轻松，放轻松。”  
　　Steve笑着摸了摸鼻子，而Howard笑着打量他。  
　　亲吻，Howard亲吻Steve，Steve亲吻Howard。  
　　他们习以为常，他们乐此不疲。  
　　  
　　Howard打开了门，他后退一步，而Steve越过他走了出去。  
　　  
　　世界在Steve的眼里永远是新的。  
　　他在迈出第一步的时候充满向往，在第二步的时候充满惊讶，在第三步的时候开始迟疑和胆怯。但他已经站在了街道上，石子隔着鞋支楞着他的脚底，声音一下子从四面八方涌来吞没了他，那比他在阁楼里听到的更喧闹更复杂，他听清了卖水果的Susan语调里奇怪的口音，他听见了老John那只灰白卷毛犬一下接着一下的吠叫，他听见木制车轮滚过地面的声音咯噔咯噔，远处传来隆隆的船笛飘得好远好远，姑娘们语调柔美说说笑笑的经过他，一头驴跑过来一头驴跑过去，它的鼻子里发出哼哧哼的喘气。有人碰了他一下，为了让他躲开。那个人没有停留也没有看他，他身上挂着的一串钥匙发出细碎的撞击音。  
　　一瞬间，Steve的呼吸声就把这些都盖过去了，他站在天空下，他站在大地上，他站在人群里，他举目四望——  
　　世界在他的眼里永远都是新的。  
　　世界在他的眼里永远都是陌生的。  
　　又一个陌生人向他走了过来，他本能地想后退，像是要缩进壳里的寄居蟹。  
　　他撞进一个温暖的怀抱里，Howard在他身后接住了，他的手环上他的手臂，他轻轻地拍了拍他，他制止了他的退缩。  
　　Steve的呼吸声又平复了下去，世界的声音再一次五彩缤纷地涌来。  
　　那个陌生人经过他的时候冲他笑了笑。  
　　“别怕，别怕，别怕。”  
　　Howard的声音是在所有之中最感安全的。  
　　  
　　当Steve适应一切的时候，他适应得非常快，事情就开始变得有趣。他们顺着Howard门前的街道一路走下去，一边是民众的居所一边是在出售各种东西的商贩。  
　　他们路过花店，Steve用手指触摸了那些沾着水的花瓣，低头去嗅它们的时候结果打了个大大的喷嚏，店里红头发的姑娘笑着把那朵花剪下来塞他手里；他们路过铁匠铺，Steve颇有兴致地听了会儿铁蹄敲打的声音，他看到烧红的铁块被锻造成细长扁平的样子，然后“嗞——”的一声放入水里，接着他又开始着迷跳动的火焰，他想去触摸熊熊燃烧的炉火，被Howard及时的拉开。  
　　“那是火。”Howard贴着他耳边说。  
　　“火。”Steve重复着，回味着指尖一闪而过的灼烧，“火”。  
　　他好奇地去触摸更多东西，他的手指穿过漂浮的白雾，一格格抚摸过附着青苔的墙砖，他摸了摸路过一个姑娘的亚麻披肩，原本嗔怒的对方在看到他和Howard时结果只是暧昧的笑了笑，Howard亲吻了她递上来的手，在她离开后冲Steve调皮地眨了眨眼睛。他们在路过面包屋的时候尝了点满是糖霜的烤面包，Steve一直舍不得吃最后剩下的那枚樱桃，Howard不得不从他手里抢过来丢进自己的嘴巴里。几只鸟扑扇着翅膀从他们头顶飞过去，Steve仰起头一直看着它们直到消失在天际，在Steve还在兴奋地冲Howard描述那些鸟类扇动翅的美妙身姿时，他看到了不远处关在鸟笼里的另一群，他走过去，指尖穿过铁笼，感觉到囚鸟爪子和喙搔刮皮肤的刺痛感，他想要打开鸟笼，结果被大声地呵斥，他回头去看Howard而Howard搂着他的腰把他继续带往前方。  
　　下一个街口，一群小孩子嬉闹着把他围了起来，Steve对于他们来说是陌生人，但Steve经常从阁楼的窗户里看到他们，他终于摸到了Anna特别珍视的金色麻花辫，拍了拍Jake老是护在怀里的小木马，试着把Dean举起来转了一圈，孩子们咯咯笑着围在他脚边，Steve喜欢这些小家伙，他依次指着他们喊他们的名字，大家都露出惊讶的表情，随后他们教他唱他们的童谣，三个小不点拉着Steve一路浩浩荡荡地在街市上横行，Steve把那朵花送给了Anna，于是小姑娘豪不爱惜地甩着它，像是在挥舞什么缎带，Steve笑着看看这个又看看那个，他的双手都被拉住了，最小的孩子抓着他的手指，抬头冲他露出还没掉的乳牙。  
　　Howard落后几步地跟着他们，在Steve时不时扭头找他的时候，及时对他微笑，在Steve回头的时候盯着他脖子处金色发尾下的那块皮肤发呆，深秋的冷风吹得他泛起寒颤，但Steve却毫无知觉，他不会觉得冷，也不会觉得热，他从不饥饿，即使因为好奇吃些食物，他也并不依赖它们，他的睡眠看起来也完全没有规律的样子，他可以一睡睡一整天，也可以连续三天三夜不知困倦。他像是一台看似错漏百出却又精密运转的时钟，Howard是那个给他上了发条的人，可连他自己也不知道他什么时候会停摆，而他还有没有机会给他上第二次发条。  
　　  
　　  
　　“马惊了！”  
　　大吼是突然炸出来的，人们反应过来时，凌乱的马蹄声已经响起在街头，人群尖叫和货物翻倒的声音杂乱地混合到一起，Steve看到车夫从马背上摔了下去，货车在被拖行的时候撞在石墙上裂成碎片，他把那几个孩子赶到一边，在转身的时候，一把被Howard堵回墙上，Howard面对着他把他护在身后，所以Steve只能从他的左肩看那匹马越跑越近，已经有几个强健的男人妄图去抓紧它的缰绳，但那匹马像是发了狂一般，它大睁着眼睛，嘴巴里吐着白沫，前蹄高高扬起，眨眼就把一个人踹倒在地上。爆裂的鞭响一下接着一下，但那匹马丝毫没有停下来的迹象，这个时候，Steve看到不远处一个男人举起了猎枪。  
　　他甚至不知道那就是猎枪，他只是看着那个人推动着手中的双管长筒，接着把他举起对准了发狂中的马匹，他嘴唇微张着，双肩止不住的颤抖，黑洞洞的枪口忽上忽下，地上散了一地的蔬菜木板片，人们移动着，呼喊着。  
　　一切都变得慢了起来，Steve不知哪来的力气，他推开Howard，在人群的尖叫声中迎着惊马冲了上去，Howard在他身后喊他但他来不及去回应他，像是本能驱动一般，他伸出手一把攥住了乱甩的缰绳，同时脚下反方向刹车，整个人几乎都要坐到地上，惊马被这冲力拉的一屈，他的前蹄一下子踩碎了脚下的石砖，他们一同往下坠又猛得顿住，马仰起脖子发出一声嘶吼，而Steve整个人贴上去狠狠地按住它——  
　　枪响了！  
　　有人捂住了嘴巴。  
　　“Steve！”Howard喊了出来，他看着Steve的帽子掉落到地上，有什么东西一把攫住了他的心脏。  
　　直到那匹马猛得甩了甩头，哼出一声粗重的响鼻，Howard才找回自己的呼吸，他整个人僵在那儿，迟钝地看着Steve从马背上慢慢抬起头，他的脸上全是汗，呼哧呼哧地把一团团白雾吐出来，那匹马转过头嗅了嗅Steve的头发，开始用鼻子拱他，Steve一下子笑起来，这让他放松下来，他用手去梳理马的鬃毛，一人一马热乎了会儿，才想起来还有Howard。Steve抹了把脸，回头冲着呆愣在一旁的Howard吐吐舌头。  
　　直到Steve犹犹豫豫地过来拍了Howard一下，Howard才发出一声嘶哑的“啊”，接着便忙不迭地察看起他来。  
　　“你有没有受伤？有没有觉得哪里疼？你不该这样，这太危险了！”他语气急躁，声音里不由得染上一丝怒气，这种情绪立刻就被Steve接收，他微微低着头，由着Howard在他身上拍拍打打，一直到对方停下来对上的目光，才不好意思地憋出一句：“对不起。”  
　　Howard长长地吐出一口气来，他瞟了Steve一眼，发出无可奈何地啧声，抬手就把Steve的头发揉得更乱。那几个孩子还围在他们身边，他们一个个都瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛默不作声地看着他们，Steve伸出手想去拉一拉Anna，结果小姑娘一拧身躲开了，其他几个孩子也都不由自主地缩了缩，Steve皱了皱眉，他觉得不明所以。这时Howard才意识到因为帽子掉落的关系，Steve脑后的伤正清晰地显露出来，原本准备道谢的路人们欲言又止，大家都站在一小段距离之外，对着还茫然着的Steve窃窃私语。  
　　这些他都还没有意识到。他只是眨着眼睛，莫名其妙地望向Howard。  
　　Howard暗暗咬紧了牙根，他僵硬地转身拾起帽子，重新给Steve戴上，接着便拉着他尽快离开这一街区。  
　　所以他们没有发现，Pierce神父一直都站在暗处的巷子里，对着他们离去的背影，露出若有所思的神色。  
　　  
　　  
　　他们一直游荡到最后一丝阳光消失在地平线上。  
　　家家户户开始亮起橙黄的灯，Howard和Steve并肩踩过那些倒影在地面上的窗户，那里面也许有正准备吃饭的一家人，也许有在酒馆里痛饮的朋友，也许只是一位父亲刚刚到家抱起奔向他的小女儿。他们两人的手紧紧地拉在一起，藏在袖子下，藏在夜色里，Steve的面容被路灯照的几乎要看不清轮廓，他在那场虚惊之后就很少说话，他依旧兴致勃勃地看一切涌到眼前的东西，但却不再孜孜不倦地叙述他们，Howard吃不准这到底代表什么，他把疑问摆在唇边，却总也吐不出来。  
　　“Howard？”  
　　“恩？”  
　　“我想起一些事情……”Steve停顿了下，他把脚边的一个石子无意识地踢了出去，他看着它咕噜咕噜地滚得远远地直到碰到台阶才停下来，“很模糊，也很碎……我想不太清楚，Ho……Howard，总，总之我很感谢你带我出来。”Steve感觉到握着自己的手突然加大了力道，在他抬起头的时候，他被冷不丁地推到了墙上，他的背抵上坚硬冰冷的石块，远处的路灯把面对着他的Howard一半脸遮进阴影里，他看不见这个男人的眼睛，只能看到他抿紧的唇线，他握着自己的手腕，五指紧扣，总在将要松开的时刻又用更大的力道按回去。  
　　“Steve。”他呼唤他的名字，正如他之前无数次教诲他的时候那样，他亲启嘴唇，他咬合牙齿，他顶出舌头，这个男人念这个名字的时候总是饱含笑意，看起来柔情缱绻，Steve在各种光线下看过这双唇念自己的名字，他用指尖感受过它的震动，温度和柔软，而现在它却不再微笑。  
　　Howard喊了这个名字之后就再也没有说下去，他们就像被抛进了一个完全消抹了声音的世界，Steve吞咽着口水和那些他无法分辨的情绪，他感觉到Howard汗湿的掌心抚摸上他的喉结，那带着些微的凉意，他摸着他的脖子，顺着曲线向上，捏住他的下巴，在Steve发出轻微的喘息时，Howard的拇指扣紧让他忍不住张开嘴巴。  
　　他在这个时候凑上来吻他，带着灼热的呼吸和不同以往的强势力道，他们过去总是浅尝辄止，他们互相触碰对方的唇，好像只是为了交换一个微笑，随后他们就分开，继续说话或者沉默。但这次的吻连绵不绝，长得没有尽头，这个吻没有给予，没有交换，只有抢夺。Steve大睁着眼睛，灯光刺得他眼前一片雪亮，他感觉自己的舌头被一团湿滑搅动着，他每一口吐出的呼吸都被对方抢走，他喘息起来，人就被更紧地抱住，Howard在唇齿间压迫他，却在身体上几乎自律地保持距离，于是风从他们之间穿过让一切变得矛盾奇怪。当Steve觉得自己只剩下一口气可以吐出的时候，Howard放开他，那让他猛烈地起伏了胸膛，接着，Howard再一次碾压上Steve的嘴唇。  
　　慢慢地，Steve搂上了Howard的脖子，他闭上眼睛，他感觉着对方的舌头卷过他的舌尖。  
　　观察，模仿。  
　　触摸，学习。  
　　Steve舔咬过Howard的唇，Steve把自己的舌头和对方的搅在一起，Steve开始也抢夺Howard的呼吸，以及品尝他呼吸里所有的情绪。  
　　他们之间最后的一点距离消失了。

  
**上帝命令：地上要繁衍出活物来，各从其类。他创造了百兽。上帝又命令：我要依照我的形象造人。他造了他们，有男有女，用自己先前所造之物哺育他们，让他们管理一切。这是第六日。**

  
　　Howard觉得门锁很讨厌。  
　　他可以发明那么多东西为什么不发明知道自己开锁的门锁——  
　　比如在他的主人渴望做爱的时候。  
　　极其渴望，做爱。和。Steve。  
　　他把Steve一把推进黑洞洞的房间里，只有月光从窗户里照进来，银蓝色的，冰冷的，落在Steve被吻得鲜红肿胀的嘴唇上，Howard站在门口喘息，他的影子已经爬上了Steve的腰胯，他喘息着，在黑暗中捏紧拳头。他喘息着，Steve也喘息着。  
　　Howard把门关上。  
　　“碰——”的一声，吓得Steve一下坐起身子，他的眼睛在黑暗中依旧明亮，像是月光下的溪水波光粼粼，Howard半跪下去捧住他的后脑勺，他微微侧头贴上他，那是个最严丝合缝的角度，Steve发出一声唔咽，搔刮过Howard的五脏六腑，他们在黑暗中亲昵，宛若没有视力的盲人，触觉，听觉，嗅觉，味觉，他们只能调动剩下的这些来感觉对方，他们不能放开彼此，不然就会失去方向。  
　　“呼……Steve！”Howard的声音在黑暗中潮湿又急切地响起，“等，等一下。”  
　　Steve感觉到Howard站起来，他的呢制大衣擦过他的脸颊，他的呼吸声听起来那么清晰响亮。Howard摸到了电灯开关，他打开了它，一瞬间兜头而至的亮光让Steve抬手遮住眼睛，光线从指缝间看去，映衬出皮肤的肉红色，Howard在Steve翻起的掌心舔了下，那让Steve收拢手茫然地眨着眼睛看他。  
　 _我就像是要去操一个处子。_  
　　Howard觉得自己的胃都搅紧了，他希望自己能翻涌些深重的罪恶感上来，然而事实上那稀薄得可笑，轻轻一戳就可以暴露出之下喷涌而出的虚荣和欲望，Howard慢慢蹲下来，而Steve自下而上看他的目光满是期待和向往。他总是用这样的目光望向自己，从他诞生之日起就开始全然地信任他，Howard的手凑近他一半的脸颊，而Steve主动歪头贴上他，他挑起嘴角的笑容看起来竟有了丝勾引的味道，这场景像一部黑色幽默小说，荒诞却现实。  
　　“我得说……”Howard吞咽了下，“我想要慢慢地来，毕竟……哦，这么说有点好笑，这是你的第一次……“这样说着Howard就真的笑了起来，他甚至还摇了摇头，他笑起来喜欢眯起眼睛，把所有的睿智和慵懒都藏进眼角，那是十分迷人的，而那个笑容正完全地印进Steve的眼睛里。Steve发出一声低哑的啜泣，他挺身抱紧Howard，紧紧地搂着他的脖子。  
　　Howard按在Steve耳朵上的力道紧了紧，他开始让自己的手指逡巡向下，开始一点点解Steve的衣服，他彬彬有礼，至少看起来是这样。  
　　“但是我根本不想慢慢来，而且我知道你可以承受。”  
　　Howard触摸上Steve裸露的皮肤。  
　　“你不需要我小心翼翼地对待……你是……”  
　　Howard几乎要把所有的空气都吸进肺里。  
　　“因为你是我创造的。”  
　　沉默的时间足有一个世纪那么久，沉默的时间足有一段历史那么久，沉默的时间足有穷尽生命那么久。  
　　“是的，我是。”Steve突然说，Howard止住了自己所有的笑容。  
　　像是按下了一个开关的手指，像是投入湖中的石子，像是点燃一场燎原火的火星。  
　　  
_观察，触摸。_  
　　  
　　Steve仰躺在木质地板上，Howard把他安置在那块深红色的纺织地毯上，Steve的金发和那些短平的毛线纠缠在一起，他望着Howard，用手指去触摸面前男人的脸颊轮廓，直到Howard含咬他的手指。  
  
_模仿，学习。_  
　　  
　　Steve眯起眼睛，他享受Howard在他身上做的这一切，他觉得Howard在用手指丈量他的身体，在用掌心温暖他的肌肤，在用拥抱安抚他，在用吻点燃他。他熏红了一张脸和一双眼，他习惯去依仗Howard，从他有记忆开始他就在做这件事情，他也学着抚摸Howard的身体，从耳后到胸口，解开他的白色衬衫，金色皮带扣，看Howard笑着把他的裤子踢掉，再抚摸上他勃起的分身，那让Steve喊出破碎的呻吟。  
　　  
_那是一只猫。_  
　　  
　　Steve毫不隐藏自己的任何感觉。他卷起身子迎合Howard所有的指引，他在Howard吮吸他肩胛骨的时候抓住了对方的头发，因为Howard胡子摩擦过皮肤的酥麻感哼哼出声，当他射在Howard手中的时候，他感觉到好奇和兴奋。他看着那摊白浊发愣，他用手指蘸了点伸出舌尖去品尝他，他皱眉，随后听着Howard陡然急促的喘息，他便又被带进下一个吻里，那比之前的所有都尝起来更加疯狂。  
　　  
_轰鸣的是火车汽笛。_  
　　  
　　Howard用手指开拓着Steve，感受所有褶皱按压吸附着他不断增加的手指。他看着Steve的身躯随着他的速率起伏，那些手术线留下的伤痕正在渐渐变淡，有些痕迹看起来就像是情人间留下的吻痕，他们描绘在Howard创造的这具身躯上，他其实只创造了这具躯体，用自己的臆想和他偷来的那些肉块。但他面前的Steve是生命，他并不保有他的灵魂。  
　　他的灵魂来自哪里？  
　　他是寄居还是归属？  
　　  
_红黄蓝是三原色。黄色与蓝色会混合成绿色。_  
　　  
　　“Steve……”  
　　他听见Howard呼唤他，好像他在下坠，要坠落进看不见深渊里，Steve伸出手，他接住了他，把Howard汗湿的脑袋按在胸口，他想：  
**Howard。我的。**  
　　Steve为这个想法欢欣鼓舞。  
　　接着，他们合而为一。  
　　  
　 _火是烫的，雪是冷的。_  
　　  
　　Steve环抱着Howard的背，他闭着眼睛，感受着强健稳定的律动，他倾听着在自己身上的Howard发出的每一丝响动。  
　　倾听。  
　　他的呼吸，他的心跳，他的呻吟，他的话语。  
　　他们就在地板上做爱，一下一下的把对方更深地嵌进自己身体，嵌进感官，嵌进记忆。  
　　当快感充满身体的时候，当要越过临界点的那一刻，Steve猛然睁开眼睛。  
　　他看到头顶悬挂的灯泡猛然闪烁了一下，发出一声清脆的“啪”，这听起来像是围绕着Steve的整个宇宙都一同轰鸣了。  
　　  
**而世间没有一种修辞可以真正定义爱情。**  
　　  
　　  
　　当他们结束这一切的时候，Howard把他们的衣服盖在彼此身上，他们靠在一起，Steve枕在Howard摊开的手臂上，他半张着嘴喘息着，却也眨着眼睛，他们安静地休息了一会儿，直达Steve碾磨上Howard的唇。  
　　“喜欢……”  
　　他断断续续地说着，生涩得胆大妄为着。  
　　“我喜欢Howard！”Steve盯着Howard的眼睛宣布。  
　　“嗯哼……”Howard发出一声满足的呼声，他捏了把Steve圆润的肩头。  
　　“你想起了什么，刚才……”  
　　Steve环住Howard的腰，就连腿也一并缠了上去。  
　　“我想起来我总是孤独一人……”  
　　他们又再次安静下来，一直到Steve都快睡着的时候，他才听到Howard的声音再次响了起来。  
　　“爱。”Howard说，“我爱Steve。”  
　　“我爱Howard。”  
**天地万物都造齐了。**  
　　当Pierce神父来敲响Howard门的时候，他看到Howard半披着衣衫一副困倦的样子给他开了门，他环着双臂，靠在门上，身子几乎把入口完全地堵住。  
　　Piece神父的手腕上还缠绕着一串银色的十字架，他冲着Howard微笑，灯光在他脸上投下阴影。  
　　“晚上好，他说，我想和你聊聊。”在Howard开口拒绝前他微欠身子，“是关于那次和你一起在街上拦马的金发男人的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我一直很欣赏你，Mr.Stark。”  
　　当Pierce走进来的时候，他缓慢地环顾了他的房间一周，探究的意味太明显，他甚至没有打算掩藏。Howard在他面前拖开椅子自顾自地坐了下来，他抚摸着自己的下巴，意态慵懒却目光如炬。  
　　“谢谢你的赞美。”  
　　“你该把你的那些才能发挥到更适合他的地方去。”Pierce轻轻戳了戳摆在壁炉上的一只锡兵，结果他竟然迈着标准的军步动了起来，一直走到平台的尽头才停下，分毫不差，“这是造物者赐给你的才能，你不该浪费他。”  
　　“我可以造仪器让面包自动跳到桌上，我也可以造出自动漫出牛奶的杯子，但我无法说出这是上帝的杰作，特别是这些面包和牛奶最终不会落到那些真正需要他们的人手中。”  
　　“那你对那个‘steve’做的事情也是正确的吗？”  
　　“——不要用‘那个’形容他！”Howard沉下声音，“不要那么形容Steve。”  
　　Pierce露出一个夸张的惊讶的表情：“哦！”他说，“造物者爱护着他的亚当。”  
　　“从一个神父嘴里说出这种话让我更加觉得恶心了。”  
　　“哦我以为我只是说出了你的心里话，Mr.Stark。”Pierce慢悠悠地一根接着一根地交叠着自己的手指，“你难道不享受做上帝的感觉嘛？创造一个属于自己的生物，然后构造他的价值观，让他崇拜你，让他信仰你，让他——供奉你。”Pierce的手指戳在Howard左肩一个未退去的吻痕上，他一触而止，又坐回到自己的位置上。  
　　“我们其实是一类人。”Pierce再次露出他那虚伪却甜腻的笑容，“我们都是更清醒的人，不会沉迷虚妄，盲目崇拜，我们能更好的给人以指引，那些迷途的羔羊，不该被甩在黑暗的泥沼里。”  
　　Howard发出一声响亮的嘲笑声。  
　　“Pierce，你欺骗那些重病缠身的人只要坚定信仰喝清水就能活命，然后让那些活下来的去感恩上帝，死去的就抛弃到荒野里。这算什么？如果你真的想要扮演上帝，我可以帮你钉到十字架上去。我随时都可以去揭发你……”  
　　“可我们一直相安无事，Mr.Stark。我们一直都守着各自的秘密并不轻易越界，你看这就是我喜欢你的地方，我的那些概率失误成就了你今天的成功不是吗？”  
　　“那——并不能算是成功！”Howard憋了很久才吐出这一句，他烦躁地耙了粑头发，“你该走了，这里不欢迎你。”  
　　“听完我的提议，Mr.Stark。你会感谢我的。这对你，对Steve都好。”  
　　Howard瞥了瞥嘴，但是他又靠回了椅子上。  
　　“我见识到了Steve的特异之处，他的速度和力量，加上他身上的那些伤疤，他救了那一条街的人，这是一个契机，我可以让他成为被上帝赐福的那个人，你明白吗？他可以在这个小镇有一席之地，不仅仅是一席之地，那是一个荣耀的位置，上帝的金发骑士，复活归来……”  
　　“什么复活？”  
　　“哦，你还不知道吗？你的Steve，我不知道你怎么造就了他，但是拥有和他一样样貌的家伙，那个死在教堂门前的人，他也是上帝的信徒，他来自遥远的北方，清修苦行，严于律己，他圣洁的灵魂因为蒙受够了苦难终于被上帝召回，这就是关于……”Pierce的手指重重地敲击上桌面，“那颗脑袋的故事。”  
　　Howard把嘴巴藏在自己交握的拳中，他的声音像是从肺腔里挤出来的：“是你谋杀了他。”一瞬间的，Howard跃身揪住了Pierce的领子，他娴熟且有技巧的背摔把神父掼到了地上，他的脚毫不留情地踩上对方胸膛，“我找到他的时候他的内脏全烂了，你毒杀了他。”  
　　“真相是什么已经没有意义了。”Pierce看起来一点也不慌乱，“因为所有人都看到他是活的，活生生的，现在也许就在你的房间里。”  
　　Howard慢慢地蹲下来，他依旧踩在Pierce的身上，他的手抚摸上神父的脖子，一个生命的脉搏近在咫尺，Howard知道自己已经在思考如果杀了他，尸体应该被分成几块，应该在什么时候被丢弃才不会被人发现，他眸色愈发深沉，他盯着Pierce。  
　　“我不会再给你伤害Steve的机会，把他交给你，然后让你利用他去欺骗更多的人？让你逼迫他去行驶你所谓的神迹？我简直能想到你可以做多令人作呕的事！”  
　　“那么也许你可以看着他，和他一起……”  
　　“我也许更应该杀了你。”Howard冷漠地回应他，并且紧了紧他的手。  
　　但对方并不恐慌，他一直用一种意味深长的目光看着Howard，像是在看一个同类，又是那么饱含高高在上的怜悯。  
　　“你不应该杀我，Mr.Stark。我知道你也不会。”他缓缓地说，手里握着十字架看起来只是在做一场平常的布道，“不要拒绝给你的Steve一个活在阳光下的机会，不然你怎么打算？让他永远带着帽子穿着遮住疤痕的衣服？让他永远活在阴影下，然后每次和你一起出去的时候就好像被放出监牢的囚犯一样享受自由？你有没有想过也许Steve有他自己的家人朋友，他们会来找他，那个时候你怎么跟他们解释？”  
　　“嗨，你好，这是一个像Steve但不是Steve的，我创造的，怪物？”  
　　Pierce为自己最后的话挨了狠狠的一拳，他的血沾到了Howard握紧的骨节上。  
　　“好好想想，Howard……”Pierce慢慢转过被揍偏的脸，他抓住Howard的手臂，在这个时候，外面传来杂乱的脚步声，一只只火把在暗夜中被点燃，他们包围了Stark的房子，赤红的火焰在两个人的眼中燃烧。  
　　“Steve不仅仅可以作为人类活着，他有机会不做一个怪物。”  
　　“看起来你并没有给我们选择的机会。”  
　　“哦，我有的，Stark，我给你选择和他一起走或者……我带走他——”一抹银色在Pierce的指尖闪过，当Howard看清他的时候，他发现那是一支藏在十字架里的小刀，他直指他的胸膛，并且戳破了他的衣衫，但同时的，一只手截住了那凶器，他戳进一只张开的手掌里，Howard瞪大了眼睛，他看到不知何时从藏身处窜出来的Steve，他飞快地瞟了一眼，然后在Pierce发出第一声尖叫时，一把把他砸晕在地上。  
　　Steve一屁股坐到地上，他看着自己被刺穿的手掌，然后把那把十字架匕首拔了出来，他盯着自己那黑洞洞的手掌发愣，那里并不会流出血液，而Howard靠过去握住他的手。  
　　  
　　屋外火把晃动，那些教徒们穿着宛如黑鸦的长袍围守在屋外，火光把他们的黑影投射在墙壁上，影影绰绰，像是随时会扑上来的巨兽。  
　　“走吧。”Steve转过头看着Howard，“离开这里。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我们去其他地方。”他眼神坚定，话语里没有一丝犹豫，“你不喜欢这里，现在我也不喜欢这里。”他看了一眼晕倒在一边的Pierce，满脸都是鄙薄的神色。  
　　“唔噢……”Howard只能唔噢，现在是他好奇地眨了眨眼睛，同时Steve成了那个滔滔不绝的人。  
　　“你不喜欢这里，你每天回来都不开心，你造的那些东西都很好，你该让更多人去，恩哼，看到它们，哦，我喜欢你的那个报时钟……”Steve弯了弯嘴角，“那我们就走吧。”  
　　他看起来兴奋极了，就像是要准备一场远足而不是逃亡。  
　　“唔噢……”Howard又感叹了下，“你刚才有听到那个神父说的话吗？我是说他说你……”  
　　“想想那些鸟。”Steve无意识地鼓了下脸，就好像Howard在说什么蠢话，“那些关在笼子里的。”他的手指戳了戳Howard的肩窝，又指了指自己，“我们先飞出去，飞出去才能找到更多同伴。”  
　　 **观察和学习。**  
　　Howard也许是Steve的创造者，但在这一刻，他想也许他的确该接受一点神学观念，因为Steve正在证明着造物者的神奇，那个不可知的力量，赋予了Steve灵魂，并把他带到了自己的生命中。  
　　这就是一个奇迹。  
　　  
　　Howard带着Steve钻进地下隧道，他们提着煤油灯走了很久，当钻出地道的那一刻，满天星光，风从远处卷来。Howard先跳上去，然后把Steve拉出来。  
　　当他们一起迈步走向未知的远方的时候，他们都听到了鸟翅拍打翱翔的声音。  
　　那感觉起来，近在耳畔。  
　　第七日的时候，上帝休息了，他赐福这一天，因为完结，因为新的开始。  
　　  
　　The End  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人都注目他，见他的面貌宛如天使的面容*：圣经原文，来自《新约使徒行记6:15》


End file.
